


My Girl

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Cold, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Financial Issues, Love, Marriage, Medical Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: With Sweet Virginia having a bad year, Sam is forced to make some changes at home to make ends meet.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make this part of the Dad!Sam series. despite it being able to fit in probably, because timeline wise I wasn't sure how'd it fit in. But if you want to consider it part of it, then by all means : )

 

A glow of red, green, blue, and yellow create a haze around their bedroom window that becomes more shaded by the closed blinds.

Exhausted after a day of decorating, Sam and his wife lay asleep in their bedroom, several blankets and throws providing extra needed warmth.

The Christmas lights took all morning for Sam to do, one person clearly not being as efficient as two. But being a few months along in her pregnancy, he was not having her climb any ladders to help him.

The Christmas season couldn’t come soon enough for Sam. Business at the motel hasn’t been great, this summer being their worst summer yet in terms of tourists. But the holidays bring family visits and for those who don't have the room to host, Sweet Virginia is the place for displaced relatives to lay their heads.

A baby on the way has made the decline in profit more worrisome than it normally would. The nursery still needed some things plus to have a nursery you need to be able to afford the house you live in, so the mortgage was a weight on his shoulders too.

If it were up to him, he’d not have her worry about any of it. But that’s not the woman he fell in love with. The woman he fell in love with continued working when she got pregnant despite him telling her that she didn’t have to, the woman he fell in love with got a second part-time job when money was tight. And the truth is, if she hadn’t then they would be even worse off than they are and for that he blames himself.

His Parkinson’s diagnosis a year ago was a hiccup in their otherwise wonderful life. The tremors bring just a few minor obstacles physically, but emotionally they caused a nice crack in his confidence as a husband. It was something he’s never verbalized to her. But with his long term declining health and now their financial slump, he’s at a new low.

To try to save money where they can, they’ve cut back on groceries. They’ve also done small things like made their showers quick and making sure to use as little electricity as possible (though that got put on hold when Christmas came around because she loves it so much). Sam drives her to and from work to save on gas. But they also have started turning the heat off at night to save some money.

Despite the coldness of their nights, having sex hasn’t stopped for them (besides experts say skin on skin provides the best warmth, right?) The only downside to sex without the heat on is when that little Rossi growing inside of her decides to use her bladder as a trampoline.

When the small rounded belly his large hand is protectively guarding in slumber all of a sudden moves, it instantly brings him back to consciousness. Silently, he watches as his beautiful, naked wife quickly shimmies out from under the mountain of blankets (making sure not to expose her equally naked husband) and hisses at the blast of frigid air as she practically runs into the master bathroom. The space left from the halfway closed door allows him to hear her as she mumbles ‘Oh my god’ over and over as she’s enveloped by the coldness as she goes.  

He hears her feet move against the tiled floor as she shifts from one to the other as she quickly washes her hands.

The flick of the bathroom light switch, the creak of the door, then she’s quickly sliding back under the covers instantly pressing her cold body against his warm one.

She fists her hands and tucks them between their chests as she presses her cold nose to his throat. He can both hear and feel her teeth chattering.

His chest feels like it’s splitting in two at what she has to put up with.

He brings a hand to rub her back quickly before cupping it around her two fists and blowing on them.

“I was hoping I didn’t wake you up,” she shares with disappointment, “But you warm me up quicker than the blankets do.”

“I like keeping you warm,” he answers as he presses his lips to her knuckles then to her hair.

Sam blows on her hands a few more times while she presses her face against his shoulder. Her shivers subside and the chattering stops.

Sam rubs her back to generate more heat and he brings a leg over hers to embrace her more.

Her hands come up and her slender fingers slip into his warm beard on either side of his jaw as she pulls him just a bit closer until she can fit her lips against his.

Her thumbs smooth along his facial hair as she moves them out from the corners of his mouth; her lips staying to move with his for several more seconds.

Her hands move to his chest, her soft lips leaving a kiss on his throat where she had pressed her cold nose.

The back of her finger runs down his tarnished silver chain as she gives a few more kisses to his hairy jaw.

“You never complain,” Sam utters in thought and awe.

The statement instantly confuses her.

Of course she complains, just like every other normal person. She’s given a thumbs down to several movies, vented to him about their rude neighbor before she moved, groans about the grocery cashier who doesn’t know how to end a conversation. She’s no saint and he knows that, so she has to ask.

“What are you talking about?”

Then his hand comes up to brush over her hair a few times as he looks at her.

“These cutbacks we’ve had to do to save money. Just to go to the bathroom you freeze your ass off, all while carrying our baby.  No long hot showers to help you relax. And never, not once, have you complained about it,” and he says it with his own confusion. Confusion at how any normal human being would not want to put up with such things, yet she hasn’t made a peep about it.

“But why would I?”

She watches as his brows furrow at her question.

“No woman, and no pregnant woman at that, should have to put up with this shit. I’d have everything perfect if I could. Whenever I pictured you pregnant, I never pictured putting you through this, I can tell you that.”

She can feel the pain of his heartache in each word.  

“What kind of man am I to put his pregnant wife through this?  As soon as I realized the summer was going bad, I-I should have figured something out then. Done something so we didn’t end up here, like this.”

He watches as she shakes her head against the pillow, a few strands of hair falling across her face that he’s quick to smooth back revealing her stern expression that never seems to come across to him as stern as she probably hopes.

“End up like what?” her hand moves to the side of his neck, the tip of her thumb tickling the edge of his jaw as she buries it into his beard, “We still have a roof over our heads, a warm bed, we still have food on our table. If we have to change a few things in order to keep that, so be it. But more important is that we have a baby on the way…” and she takes his hand off her hip to place it on her growing belly. That stern expression melts away to the softest smile. “...and we have each other. And I love you with every part of me.”

Sam smooths his thumb back and forth across her taut skin as he wonders if even their unborn child can feel his warmth.

“So, the motel had a bad year,” and when she says that, he closes his eyes in frustration at himself. What brings him back is her lips leaving a kiss between his eyes, “That doesn’t mean you did something wrong. You can’t control the flow of guests, we can only just hope for the best every year and yes, we’ve been lucky so far so it’s only normal that we hit a slump eventually,” she sweetly pets his cheek.

“I should have done something. Saved more or-or made some sort of deal on the rooms, I don’t know, just something,” he weakly argues.

“I could have put more money away too, but now we know for next time,” she lifts her left shoulder in a nonchalant shrug, clearly not as deeply upset about this as he is, or maybe just not as dramatic if he’s allowing himself to be honest. She also makes sure to drive the point home to him that this may not be the only time, “Because this very well could happen again. Businesses aren’t perfect. Just promise me you’ll try to stop beating yourself up over this? We’re dealing with it fine. As long as you promise to always warm me up, I have no problem with the cold,” she smirks as she gives his beard a playful tug.

It brings his grin to the surface and that in turn brings a smile to her own face.

Sam slips his strong, muscled arms fully around her and leans into her until he has her on her back. He positions his body to avoid putting weight on her tummy and kisses her neck before looking down at her, “‘Course I promise that.”

Her arms move behind him and pull the covers up to fully cover his shoulders and neck before she smooths her palms over his biceps.

“As long as we have our little family, I’m happy. Okay?” she looks at him to reassure him. But as quick as she says that she thinks of him and what his future will eventually hold and Sam watches as her eyes fill with tears, a look of sadness overtaking her features.

Before he can even say anything, her hands rip away from him to cover her face.

There’s an overwhelming ache in his heart at the sight. He shifts and slips his trembling hand under her head, his thumb rubbing her temple, “Baby, hey,” he whispers with sadness. A kiss at her hairline, to the back of both her hands. Her body shakes underneath him with each small sob.

Pressing his forehead to hers, waiting her out, she moves her hands to grasp his face. Her eyes stay squeezed shut as tears slide out from the outer corners of her eyes, rolling down her temples until tiny dark spots bloom on the sheets.

With a gentle rub of his fingertips against her scalp, he withdraws his hand slowly from under her head and sweetly wipes some tears away.

“I’m sorry,” she shudders out a small breath as she opens her eyes.

His voice is so soft, always for her, “Nothin’ to be sorry for, nothin’ at all. Just talk to me, sweetheart.”

He watches as she brings her hand up to wipe along her wet cheek as he swipes his knuckle at her other a little more.

After a small intake of breath, she looks at him, “...I know you’re upset about the money right now...but I know you’ve been upset about the diagnosis too…” and her eyes well up with fresh tears as he finds himself staying quiet. He thought he had hidden that other part from her.

She bites her lip for a second then tilts her head as she runs her fingers along his shoulder before looking up at him again, her voice shaky as she tries to keep her tears at bay, “When you get quiet and lost in thought, I know there’s a chance you could be thinking about something else, but I-I don’t think it is...I just get this sinking feeling in my stomach that it’s about what the doctor said…” and as much as she tries to stop it, she starts crying again, but this time she continues talking through the tears, “And I just want to make sure you know that I love you through everything. Whatever makes you get lost in that beautiful mind of yours, just don’t let it consume you. I need you here with me. You’re the man I was meant to be with, all of you, okay? Every single thing. Even this. In sickness and health, remember? For richer, for poorer.”

Sam’s dark brown eyes appear to get a bit watery themselves. The woman who holds his heart so concerned that he may not realize just how much she’s protecting it, at just how much she loves him.

_She is everything_ , he says to himself.  

As she looks up at him, awaiting a response of any kind, her hands glide down his firm chest them move to his sides where they slide down to his waist.

Her left knee bent slightly, leaning against his hip.

Instead of words, he brings his face down to meet hers and kisses her with a loving passion.

The grip at his waist gives a squeeze as she melts into him.

When he begins to slowly pull from her lips, she tilts her head back a bit to stay with him as long as she can. With her throat exposed more that’s immediately where he brings his lips next.

Against his mouth, he feels the vibrations as a small hum echos in her throat at the satisfaction.

When the brushing of his beard disappears, she brings her chin back down so she can look at him again.

“I _am_ thinkin’ about it,” Sam starts, “Thinkin’ about what it’s gonna bring for us down the line. Last thing I wanna be to anyone, especially to you and our kid, is a burden…”

There’s a small head shake of disagreement from her as she listens, bringing a hand to lay on his cheek. Her thumb touching his bottom lip as he speaks.

“...but as much as it all haunts me, I promise you I’m still here with you. You’re always what brings me back from that, always.  As disappointed as I am with myself right now, I still gotta count myself one of the luckiest men. I get to share my life with _you_. And hell if I ever stop realizing how incredible that is. I love you. I love you a hell of a damn lot.”

Those last words causes the sweet sound of a small, breathy laugh from her that finishes with a smile. Sam smiles back at her.

“Promise me something?” she ask as her smile slowly disappears.

“Anything,” he leans down to kiss her cheek.

“When you start thinking about all of that, talk to me? I don’t ever want you feeling disappointed in yourself...because you’ve never disappointed me.”

A lump forms in this throat and all he wants to do is proclaim his love for her over and over as he plants kiss after kiss on her, but what comes out is a quiet, emotional, “Any time I think there’s no possible way I could fall any more in love with you, you say something like that.”

The smile she produces is the softest, most loving.

With several more kisses shared, his eyes finally catch the late time on the bedside clock.

“How ‘bout we get you and this little babe back to sleep?” his wide palm running over her belly bump.

She just gives a nod, and he moves onto his back, moving his arm so she can cuddle against him before he wraps his arm around her.

Her leg slips between his and her hand lays flat against his pectoral. Sam grabs the edge of the blankets and pulls them up so everything but her face is covered. She moves her face down a bit so her nose and chin snuggle into them.

Under the covers, he rubs in a continuous motion - his knuckles gliding from the side of her breast, down her side, along the side of her bump, to her hip, then back up again.

Not until he hears her soft breathing of sleep does he stop. Then his hand lays against the side of her belly. And when he falls asleep, he remembers feeling a slight movement against his palm. That movement jolting a feeling of deep love and hope inside of him.

“My girl,” he whispered lovingly against his wife’s hair before sleep took hold of him.


End file.
